The New Blood
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. Sequel to Stronger Than All, the new generation has just graduated from the academy!, read to find about their adventures and mischief! Story in adoption, contact me if interested.
1. The New Teams

**Magnus:** Hi, here I am with a new story, I just couldn't stop thinking in the epilogue of my last story, so, I decided to take the new kids for a funny tale, I highly recommend you to read the other fic or you may not understand some of the points or the change of personality, or why are unknown characters being mentioned, so, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**The New Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Teams**

Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage, was in his office, usually, he hated the paperwork, even more when it was about the academy, but this year was different, this year he really looked forward to the list of graduates, the new genins, he was laughing maniacally, while Shikamaru Nara, his chief adviser, was smirking evilly, and Konohamaru was frost for the fear, he knew the reason of this behavior, it was the same 3 years ago, when he formed the classroom, it was all because the children of the Konoha Heroes were together in the same class, Naruto decided it that way, and now, he was about to form the teams of genins, "Ok, Konohamaru, you can go and sleep, Shikamaru and I will form the teams, tomorrow in class I personally will name them", Konohamaru didn't liked the idea, "Ok, Naruto, but please, don't put them together, don't do it", Konohamaru begged, but Naruto was displeased, "What is it to you?, you are no longer their sensei, they are going to be the trouble of someone else, besides, I don't want to break their hearts, they are happy together", Konohamaru only sighed, and turned to leave, feeling pity for the soon-to-be-deceased-sensei of the 'Wild Cats', "Ok, Shikamaru, let's assemble the teams!", Naruto happily squeaked.

The next morning, next day after the graduation to genin, Konohamaru entered the classroom in not a happy mood, but was greeted by the class anyway, "GOOD MORNING!, KONOHAMARU-SENSEI!!", his eye twitched when he found the most common sight in his classroom, Kintoki Uzumaki, and the Hyuga twins were siting together, as they sat during their time at the academy, "Good morning kids, from today you are ninjas from Konoha, and now, the Hokage-sama will give you some encouraging words", at this, Naruto, dressed in his own style of Hokage robe, red and orange, entered the room, and took his time to see the new genins, he even took his time to weave his hand to his son, while all the other genins were whispering things, they didn't expected to see the Hokage in the class, then, he started to speak, "From today, you are no longer 'kids', you are shinobis, you are just at the first step, but ninjas nevertheless, the path is long and hard, but is honorable, remember, that you are not to shine only for yourselves, but for the village, because the future of Konoha is not in the heroes of the past, but in the shoulders of the young ones, your shoulders", at this, all the genins felt the echo of his words, they felt responsibles, but Konohamaru was wondering if Matsukaze wouldn't be behind this speech, and even worst, he knew that the teams will be not less than chaotic, "Well, now I'll proceed with the naming of the teams, everyone was selected to make the best teams", the gening started to gossip about their wishes for teammates, while Konohamaru glare at Naruto, knowing that he almost made the teams to annoy the senseis.

**Team 1 (The Shock Troopers)**

Leader: Maito Gai (The eccentric and always 'youthful' Azure beast)

Rock Shao Lee (Also known as the Cheerful Shao, son of Rock Lee and Okuni)

Otohime Maeda (The sword dancer, daughter of Matsukaze and Ino)

Naraku (The all-seeing blind shinobi, unknown parents)

**Team 2 (The Infiltrtors)**

Leader: Anko Mitarashi (The crazy Sneak Lady)

Asuma Sarutobi (The Smart Kid, son of Asuma and Kurenai)

Oichi Nara (The Lazy Nightmare Misstress, daughter of Shikamaru and Temari)

Toru Akimichi (The Noble Ogre, son of Chouji and Nuwa)

**Team 3 (The Trackers)**

Leader: Kurenai Sarutobi (The Ice Queen and master of the genjutsu)

Kumiko Uchiha (The Copycat, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura)

Yuri Aburame (The Queen-Bee, daughter of Shino and Yuri)

Amaya Inuzuka (The Wild Huntress, daughter of Kiba and Yui)

**Team 4 (The Wild Cats)**

Leader: Kakashi Hatake (The copycat ninja)

Kintoki Uzumaki (The Orange Leader of the Wild Cats, son of Naruto and Hinata)

Kato Hyuga (The Blue Hurricane, son of Neji and Tenten)

Nekko Hyuga (The Pink Thunder, daughter of Neji and Tenten)

Naruto kept naming the other teams, but by now, everyone let their breath out, because the freaks were already named, only normal students were left to be named, Konohamaru was wondering what Kakashi did or said to deserve such inhuman punishment, while the Wild Cats were having a little happy dance, because they managed to be together in the same team, with the same sensei the Hokage had, "Ok, now, your respective sensei will come for you, to start your new training", Naruto said to the genins, and the firsts jounins didn't took long to arrive, the first was Gai, "SO!, YOU ARE MY NEW STUDENTS!, SO YOUTHFUL YOU ARE!, NOW LET'S GO!, WE HAVE TO START NOW!", everyone looked at him with fear, even Shao, who had been warned about this man by his father, and yet, the new team 1 followed him out, the next one was Kurenai, "So, you are the new trackers, glad to meet you, now please follow me", Yuri and Amaya were obedient, but Kumiko was cursing her luck, she was wishing to be in the same team as the cheerful Shao, but instead she was thrown in the team of the freaky girls, Kurenai left the room with her students, not without smiling to her son, who smiled back, after some other teachers took their students, Anko showed herself, "So, were are the brats that you chose for me?", she asked to an amused Naruto, who pointed to the bench were Asuma, Oichi and Toru were siting, "WHAT?!, these clowns?, you gotta be kidding!!", Anko was spectating some bad ass brats, not a fat boy, a lazy girl and the son of her friend (she is friend to Kurenai, but she hates cleaver kids), "Well, you can take the Wil...", Naruto was about to end the offer, when Anko jumped pretty fast to the bench of her students, "It was a joke!, it was a joke!, who could say no to these adorable kids!, now let's go!, I can't wait to start training you!", she was speaking like a maniac, while dragging her students out of the classroom, obviously trying to avoid the troublesome kids, after 2 hours, only the Wild Cats were waiting for Kakashi, Naruto decided to not let them be alone, so he stayed (Konohamaru fled from the place when he saw that Kakashi was taking his time to arrive).

Kakashi was on his way to the classroom, he was reading one of his books, thinking that this year was about to be as boring as the last years, he was unaware of Naruto's plan, when he got to the door to the classroom, he put the book in his pocket, and then he opened the door, just to be witness of a cute scene, Naruto was siting in the teacher chair, he had his son at his shoulders, with the Hokage's hat put on his head, while the Hyuga twins were siting at his sides, toying with the robe, then he shudder, and quickly scanned the room, and got petrified when he noticed that there were no other students, and then the voice of Naruto brought him back to reality, "Hey!, here you are!, ok kids, this is Kakashi, your new sensei!", Kakashi gasped when his fears were confirmed, "Please, tell me that this is just a joke!", those were the last words of Kakashi, when Naruto evilly said, "Go for him!", at his command, the three hyperactive kids stormed against Kakashi, who started to run for his life as if he were a child being chased by 3 angry tigers, and his scream was heard in all the academy, "Hehe, that will teach you to not call my wife weird", Naruto spoke to himself, and then he headed to his office, he still had some paperwork to do, before returning home with his happy family.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, this is just the introducction, I hope you liked this idea, so, tell me which team you will like to read more about, see ya in next chapter.


	2. Knowing Each Other

**Magnus:** Hi, now is time to properly introduce the teams, keep reading and tell me which one you like more!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Knowing Each Other**

In several parts of Konoha, the new teams of genins were having an introduction with their senseis.

Team 1 (The Shock Troopers)

"OK, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!, IS TIME TO SHARE YOUR FEELINGS!, YOUR WISHES FOR THE FUTURE!, NOW, LET ME KNOW SOME MORE ABOUT YOU!, WHY DON'T YOU START, YOUNG LADY?!", the new team 1 was afraid of this sensei, he was acting extremely hyper, but only Shao was aware of the reason of this, his father, so, he decided to not blame the poor and eccentric guy, so, he turned to face the girl, and urged her to answer, "Ok..., my name is Otohime Maeda, I'm the very first heir to the new Maeda clan, and I want to bring honor and greatness to my clan", she stated with a voice full of pride, she was tan skinned, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pink lips, she was wearing a pink tank top and short cargo pants, as well as her ninja sandals and heavy leather bracers, and a wooden katana was at her back, she was wearing her headband at her right shoulder, the next one in answer was Shao, "My name is Rock Shao Lee!, and my dream is to become the next greatest taijutsu master of all the world!", he stated with a very cheerful attitude, he was white skinned, messy short light brown hair, chocolate eyes, and fuzzy eyebrows (heritage from his father) he was wearing a karate like outfit, sleeveless, white colored with red flame patterns at the edges, he didn't wear shoes, gloves, or even bandages, however, his bare feet was always clean, he was wearing his headband as belt, the next and last was Naraku, "M-My Name i-is Naraku... I-I wish t-to die for thi-this village", he stated shyly, almost like a whisper, He was pale skinned, with long black hair, he was wearing a green cloak, and a crow was near him always, he looked more like a monk, his headband was covering his eyes, and he was holding a plain staff at all times, it was well known that he was blind, and yet, he graduated as genin.

Gai took a moment to evaluate his new students, they were such a team, the son of his ex-student, he wondered if he was unable to use his chakra, or if he was a monster like his father was now, the girl looked fine, but he thought on telling her to get a true katana, instead of that piece of wood, but he was worried for the blind kid, it was the first time he heard of a young one to ask for his death, "Ok, well, I'm glad to have you as students, but now I want you to get some rest, tomorrow is your test", Gai stated, and the replies didn't took long, "WHAT?!, another test?!", "But-but, we al-already past the-the test!", "Gai-sensei, what will happen if we fail?", Otohime, Naraku, and Shao replied (in that order), Gai smirked, "You'll be back at the academy", a shadow of fear fell over the kids.

Team 2 (The Infiltrators)

Anko was annoyed, in front of her, the most colorful team of clowns was assembled, "Ok, (sigh) let's get on with it, now, tell me who you are and what's your catch!", Anko asked, willing to end this day... and the team, the first was Toru, "I'm Toru Akimichi, heir of the Akimichi clan, and my wish is to live to the expectations of that title", he stated calm, he was tall and fat, he looked like a 18 years old boy, instead of the 13 he was, his skin was clear, with a very long hair, and small eyes, his gear resembled a lot to the ones of the Akimichi adults, his smile was a warm and noble one, he wore his headband in his right wrist, the next was Asuma, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and I want to live up to the name of my heroic father!", he stated with a pride that annoyed Anko, she never thought high of his father, and Asuma was dressed exactly as his father, and that annoyed Anko even more, however, his eyes were red, he wore his headband at his forehead, the last was supposed to be Oichi, who was already asleep over Toru's belly, who was blushing, Anko's eye twitched, if Shikamaru was annoying, his daughter just added a new level to the gauge, she didn't lost her time, and threw a punch to Oichi, but to Anko surprise, she was blocked by Toru, his hand was very strong, and his eyes showed the he was very willing to protect the 'defenceless' girl (later he will learn that she is anything but defenceless), after letting Anko go, he decided to wake up Oichi, "Woke up, Anko-sensei wants to hear you", she yawned, and looked up to Anko, "I'm Oichi (yawn) Nara, and I want to please my daddy", said that, she returned to her pleasant sleep over Toru's belly, she was pretty much like Shikamaru, same funny clothes and haircut, and she wore her headband at her left arm, however, behind the annoyance that she produced, Anko noticed that she was aware of the conversation, because she was asleep since the beginning, "It seems that these clowns have some skill", Anko spoke to herself, uncaring to be heard by the team, "Ok, come here tomorrow early for your final test", said that, she disappeared, leaving the kids with questioning faces.

Team 3 (The Trackers)

"Come on, Kumiko, tell us something about you", Kurenai was trying to deal with her team, Yuri Aburame already told them that she wanted to give more renown to her clan, she was wearing a white unbuttoned coat, showing a stretchy white shirt, and a black mini skirt, she was wearing glasses, which allowed her green eyes to be seen, and her long hair was black, it wasn't in any kind of haircut, it was free to fall over her shoulders, back, and face, she wore her headband at her neck, and Amaya Inuzuka told them that she wanted to be the best tracker of the world, she was dressed like her father (Kiba), in fact, she was much like her father, and the little dog she carried was called Fang, but the dark blue haired and eyed Kumiko Uchiha, who was dressed with a blue vest with the Uchiha symbol (crossed with a red 'X'), and black spandex shorts, was uncooperative, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME OR MY CURSED FAMILY!, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THIS TEAM OF FREAKS!!!", her teammates were hurt by her words, and Kurenai took notice of this, "Come on, at least tell us what do you want to be, and don't call your teammates freaks, they have feelings", Kurenai still wanted her to get along, Kumiko then turned to face her companions, first to Amaya, who turned her face away, she was angry, then she turned to face Yuri, she looked really hurt, Yuri knew she was a true freak, but she never liked that to be stated, Kumiko felt bad after seen her weepy eyes, "I-I'm sorry, is just that... just don't ask about my family again, I want to be a medic ninja, that's all", Kurenai was satisfied now, but she knew that this team was about to be a true pain, "Well, now that we know each other a little more, let's call it a day, tomorrow i'll put a test to your skills", Kurenai stated, but none of the girls gave any importance to the test.

Team 4 (The Wild Cats)

Kakashi was sit on the ground, he was sore, the little 'kittys' used him as a toy for1 hour, and now were running in circles around him, "Ok kids, why don't you stop for a while and tell me something about you?", he asked, almost thinking that it was useless, but they sat in front of him really fast, showing a lot of attention, Kintoki was the first to talk, "I'm Kintoki Uzumaki, first son of the Hokage, and I will be a Hokage too!", he stated in a hyper mood that almost threw away his father from his title, he was a copy of Naruto, same hair, same face, even same clothes (courtesy of his mother), and headband at the forehead, the only difference were his eyes, they weren't white, like the ones of his mother, but they weren't the normal blue of his father, there was no black dot, just a purple blur, Kakashi wondered if he was able to use the byakugan, and shuddered at the thought, then, the twins spoke coordinately, "I'm Kato!", "I'm Nekko!", "And we want to join the ANBU like our daddy!", they were the image of Neji, with the only difference of their clothes, identical chinese very long sleeved suits, and headbands to the forehead, Kato was blue, Nekko was pink, and their hands were hidden in the sleeves, Kakashi had enough for one day (and maybe for his entire life), "Ok, let's call it a day, tomorrow at 12 we'll have our first training, but don't eat before it", he stated menacingly, "OK, KAKASHI-SENSEI!", the kids replied before storming to their home, "I have a bad feeling about this", Kakashi said to himself, before turning to leave, still sore, the kids poked him a lot, but at least tomorrow he will be using destructive force against them.

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go, now you have a better sight of the kids, send your reviews and thell me what do you want to read here!


	3. The Team Test

**Magnus:** Hehe, here we are with some action from our kids, enjoy their adventures and mischief!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Team Test**

It was morning already, and even if the tests were to be coursed after 12, the teams were already in their respective areas, trying to figure how to pass the test, or trying to figure how to survive their teammates, they passed all the morning knowing the jutsus of their companions, with the exception of the Wild Cats.

Team 4 (The Wild Cats)

Kakashi got to the reunion point just in time (Naruto told him that if he wasn't in time, the kids will hunt him), and saw the kids tickling each other, if they were still 8 years old they will look lovely, but at their 13, he didn't knew if they were just spoiled kids or perverts ones, (the 2 boys tickled Nekko as if they were innocents), "Ok, kids, is time for your little training", Kakashi made them stop playing, and the 3 looked at him, "Hi, kakashi-sensei!, we are ready!", the 3 yelled at him, now, it was time for him to put a test to their teamwork, "Ok, this is the test, you need to take from me these bells, if you make it, you got to eat", he stated while showing only 2 bells, "But sensei, you only have 2 bells and we are 3", Kintoki replied, and Kakashi smirked, "Yes, because only 2 of you are going to get the food, while the third one is going to be chained at one of the logs, watching the other 2 eat (he was supposed to use a single rope, but since they were the wild cats, he thought that a chain will do the trick), the kids looked at each other, and Kakashi thought that it was done, that they will start to compete against each other, so, he gave them his back, "Well, you can start now", he turned to face them when he finished talking, but didn't found them, "Maybe they ran away to not compete", he thought, but then, "Meow", a meowing came from the bushes, and another from the trees, he started to panic, because now he noticed that they were natural predators, talking in the meowings, they were on teamwork against him, and he wasn't able to sense them, "Oh, crap!".

Team 1 (The Shock Troopers)

"Ok!, are you ready for your test?!", Gai shouted to his 3 students, the three nodded, "Ok, this is your test, if you are able to land a single hit on me, you pass, and I will not block of attack, only dodge!", Gai stated, while the kids were annoyed by this kind of test, "That's all!, ok!, I'll go first!", Otohime shouted, but Shao's hand stopped her for a second, "Watch out, remember that he is a jounin, don't underestimate him", she stared at him, and gave him a sweet smile as answer, she liked to have him on her team, because the cheerful Shao was always a gentleman with the girls, after this, she unfolded her wooden katana, and changed into a fighting stance, "Otohime-chan, I will count the hits for today, but I suggest you to get a true sword if you want to use that as main weapon", Gai stated, after all, to him a wooden sword was nothing but a toy, but Otohime smirked, "This is not a mere wooden sword, this is ZANKANTOU!!!", after shouting the name of her sword, she launched a very graceful attack, she was making spinnings, leaps, and thrusts, a very beautiful dance, a sword dance, Gai couldn't help but to notice her mastery, however, she wasn't able to land a single hit on him, and ended stumbling and falling, "Not bad Otohime-chan, a marvelous style!", she was angry, even after Gai acknowledged her style, "Don't worry, Otohime-chan!, I'll land hits on your behalf too!!", Shao leaped directly at Gai, sending an astonishing rain of punches, Gai really had trouble to evade them all, but he did it, not allowing Shao to land a single hit, "What?!, he evaded it all?!", both Shao and Otohime were amazed, "Come on kids, keep trying or you'll never get your dreams come true!", Gai shouted again, but this time someone else also called them, "Shao-kun, Otohime-chan, please come here, I have a plan", Naraku asked them to join forces, as he explained, "This man have a strong balance, Is quite impossible for us to hit him without joining forces, this is the plan...".

Gai was proud, his students were now making teamwork by making a plan to hit him, then, the three genins turned to face him, then Otohime shouted, "ZANKANTOU!!!", Gai panicked, he sensed an enormous chakra focusing in the tip of the sword, and the other 2 kids ran at him, the first in attacking was Naraku, he used his staff to made a wide attack at Gai's feet, forcing him to jump to dodge, then he noticed the plan, because in the air he had little movement, and then he saw Shao, jumping to be at his face height ready to let the rain of punches began, however, he was only able to threw one punch, because Gai made a somersault, kicking Shao in the face by accident and sending him flying backwards, Gai noticed the kick, but before the guilt and worrying could overcome him, he heard Otohime shouting again, "DENKOUSEKKA!!!!!", Gai sensed the hit, it was really a strong one, and noticed that it was only the wind what hit him, sending him flying against the trees, Gai recovered fast enough to see Otohime trying to catch Shao, to softened his fall, even Naraku was running to his aid, Shao landed on Otohime, who fell on her back, and Naraku just reached in time to help in anything he could.

"Shao!, Shao-kun!, are you ok?", Otohime was aware that the kick was really strong, "Ugh..., it hurts...", Shao replied, showing now his face with the red mark of Gai's feet, as well as a lot of blood on his nose and mouth, "OH MY GOD!, YOU ARE BLEEDING!", Otohime didn't liked to see blood on his friends, she inherited that from Ino, but lacked the healing skills to help him, "Where is the injury?", Naraku asked, "All over the face, he needs a medic", Otohime replied, as well as taking note of the concern in the voice of Naraku, "Then is a good thing that I'm here, Shao, don't move", Naraku stated, while focusing chakra on his hands, making them glow green, a few minutes later, the injury and the pain were gone, "AWESOME!!!", both Shao and Otohime yelled, "I-It was no-nothing", Naraku replied shyly, "Thank you, Naraku-san, I owe you one!", Shao stated while putting his hand on Naraku's shoulder, "THANK YOU FOR BEING ON OUR TEAM!!!", Otohime squeaked, while Naraku blushed, he was being a bless to the team, he couldn't ask for more in his life, until they hugged him, if he were able, he would let tears roll over hs face, "Shao! Are you ok?!, I'm sorry for that kick!", Gai was now rushing to them, he was worried out of his mind, but when he got closer, the kids stud up, changing to a fighting stance, "Huh?... kids, the test is over, you landed a hit on me", Gai was trying to make things even, "NO!, you just have awaken our desire to fight!", Shao yelled, focusing chakra in his hands and foots, which started to be surrounded with weak fire, "You broken the rules, you kicked one of us!", Otohime was angry, the Maeda behavior was taking the better of her, "And I wont let my dear friends get down, I'll support them!", Naraku was now talking with great courage, Gai felt proud of his new team, and allowed them to have a great battle, that ended until the sunset.

Team 2 (The Infiltrators)

"What do you mean by 'catching' you?", a puzzled Asuma asked to an annoyed Anko, "Yes, you are going to try to catch me, if you managed to do that, you'll pass, if you not, I'll throw you back to the academy", the trio was now somewhat depressed, they didn't liked the idea of being tested again, and Anko decided to tease them a little more, "Well, you can return to home now, I mean, look at you!, Oichi can't do another thing besides yawning or sleep, you can disappoint even your lazy father", at this Oichi became really angry, she was fine if she was insulted, but her father was untouchable, "And you, Toru, is not that you are fat, I mean, your father is a great ninja, but, you just can't be my student, you'll only ending slowing me, besides, I doubt you can properly fight as a ninja", Toru clenched his fists, he promised to crush any obstacle that wanted him to not being a ninja, and that included his sensei, "And you, Asuma, forget it, try next year with another sensei, I never liked your father, and I won't guide you to be like him", Asuma stud up fast, his anger was evident, "Anko-sensei, you better start to run", Anko stud up, getting the idea, she just made them really angry, "maybe they'll do good after all", she thought, and then she ran into the woods.

Anko was running fast in the woods, she wasn't going to be an easy prey, even if the son of her best friend was in the team, however, she got surprised, the lazy Oichi almost caught her, somehow, she managed to get in front of her, Anko was unable to believe it, "WHAT?!, when did she became so fast?!!", she was still thinking on this when a tree went flying towards her, followed by a the roar of Toru, then it all became clear, she saw Toru transformed into a really big red-ogre like creature, he was swinging a tree like a stick, while Oichi was jumping from one shadow to another, she wasn't fast at all, she was reducing the distances to nothing, but what startled her more, was the presence of Asuma at every moment, she knew that he was hiding very close to her, waiting for the best moment to strike, "this is bad, they have the upper hand here", Anko was thinking in a way to stop this madness, when she found the clear in the woods, she leaped there, knowing that the lack of shadows will slow down the girl, allowing her to take care of the 'little' ogre, when she got in the middle of the clear, she turned to face her students, and spotted them, they were panting, and Toru was back to his normal shape, "Not bad at all, but I don't think you are going to catch me that way!", Anko felt her victory very close, then to her surprise, Oichi jumped over Toru, sitting on his shoulders, "Toru-kun!, let's scare the crap out of this woman!", she squeaked, "Yes!, Oichi-chan!", Toru yelled, blushing a little at the touch of Oichi, then, both started to use hand seals, and the darkness engulfed them, giving life to a gigantic monster made of pure darkness, horrible big eyes were appearing all over it, as well as mouths filled with terrifying tusks, "What an amazing genjutsu!, but you can't deceive me!, kai!... KAI!... KAAII!!!", Anko was really scared now, this wasn't a genjutsu, the monster in front of her was real, the fear overcome her, until she felt arms wrapping around her from her back, "GOTCHA!!!, in behalf of my teammates, I claim victory for the team!", Asuma yelled, letting his friends know that the test was over, Anko forgot the test, and that made her lost, she turned then to face Oichi and Toru, they were normal again, the girl was still over Toru's shoulders, letting her head rest over the one of Toru, "Good to know, I'm drained of chakra!", she stated, obviously tired, Anko started to laugh, "Ok, ok, ok, you pass, you bunch of freaks, we'll start tomorrow, but... Asuma... take your hands away from my breast before I cut them away from your body!", Asuma didn't noticed were his hands were, and in a lighting fast motion, he let Anko free, while bowing asking forgiveness, "Well, since you are the son of my best friend... I'll give you 10 seconds of advantage, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!", by the time she finished her threat, Asuma was already running for his life, followed closely by Anko, at this sight, Toru decided to be a gentleman to Oichi, "I'll take you to your home, Oichi-chan", at this, Oichi made herself comfortable in his head, "Thank you, Toru-kun".

Team 3 (The Trackers)

Yuri and Amaya were on their way to meet Kumiko, who was already on the training grounds, they wondered what kind of training she will be doing, but were puzzled when they found her, she was at the river, with a kunai in her hands, "What are you doing, Kumiko-chan?", Yuri asked, "SHHHH!, you are going to scare the fishes, can't you see I'm fishing?, and stop calling me Kumiko-chan, use Kumiko-san, we are not that close!", Kumiko whispered to the girls, even if Yuri felt a little bad at this, she felt a lot of respect for Kumiko, "I see, she is rising her reflex and perception by fishing with her kunai!, awesome!", Amaya whispered, not willing to interrupt her, Kiba taught her that hunting was a great way for train the body and senses, then, Kumiko launched her strike to the water, and retrieved a kunai with 2 fishes stabed on it, they were of good size, "Awesome!!", the other 2 yelled, prizing Kumiko's skill, she turned to face them, just to find her little brother behind them, her face turned to one of disgust, the little kid was exactly as Sasuke before entering the academy, but he looked like... a retard...

"Touma!, what are you doing here?, how did you find me?", Kumiko was really upset, "You skipped breakfast, mom gave me this for you", the kid replied, showing a lunch box, Kumiko gave the fishes to Yuri, and walked to were the kid was, but to the surprise of Yuri and Amaya, she threw away the lunch box, and raised the kid from the collar of his shirt, to have him face to face, oddly enough, the kid didn't reacted, "You know I don't eat that junk!, HOW DID YOU FIND ME!!", Kumiko yelled at his face, and still there was no reaction, "You are going to force me to...", Kumiko continued, but was cut by the kid, "I followed your teammates", Kumiko's anger grew, "Liar!!, I never told you that they were my teammates!", "You said you were with the freaky girls, they are the only freaks of your class", the girls were now feeling insulted, "Kumiko, are you going to beat that little brat?!", Amaya asked, "Indeed I'm going to do it!", Kumiko replied, "OK!, let me show him who is the freak!", Amaya stormed to hold him in place of Kumiko, and she allowed her, then she leaned closer, to scare him, "Now, little brat, I'm going to teach you...", she was threatening, too close to his face, enough close for him to hold her face and kissing her lips, at this Amaya let go of the kid, who ran as soon as he touched the ground, Kumiko had her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her little brother has just done that, Amaya had her mouth covered with her both hands, with wide eyes, and Yuri was giggling, to her, the kid was cute, and the kiss was a smart move, maybe he wasn't so retard as he looked.

Kurenai showed short after, and explained the test, "That is stupid", Kumiko replied bluntly, she wasn't in mood to play hide and seek, "Why, Kumiko-san, are you so high?, or are you afraid of being less at the side of your teammates?", at this, Kurenai disappeared from their sights, enveloping them with a genjutsu, Yuri and Amaya were about to start searching, when Kumiko hold them with a hand on their shoulders, "Girls, I really don't know you, and I don't know if I'm going to like you, but from now on, you'll better follow my orders, understood?", both turned to hug her, "Yay!, it was about time for you to join the team!", Amaya squeaked, "I'm so happy, we'll be very close friends now!", Yuri squeaked too, Kumiko only rolled her eyes, "Just do as I say", then, she activated the sharingan, it was a basic state, but it was enough to dispel any genjutsu, Kurenai gasped, the test was over faster than the time it took to began.

Team 4 (The Wild Cats) (Again)

It was sunset already, Kakashi was still processing what had just happened, he was chained to the log, with the 2 lunch boxes over his head, their contents were over all his body, in front of him, Nekko was wearing the 2 bells as earrings, swinging her head from one side to the other, making the bells sound, she looked really happy, Kato and Kintoki were cooking some small fishes in a small fire they just made, the 3 wild cats were siting around this small fire, eating happily, as if beating a renown jounin were nothing in their list of daily activities, "So, they passed, didn't they?", Naruto was at Kakashi's side, obviously he found this sight funny, "Naruto-sama, when this punishment will end?", Kakashi replied, these kids mauled and slashed his sorry body, as well as gave a heavy beating to his pride, "When they became jounins, or when you die, whatever happens first".

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?, please, tell me if you want chapters with tales from all the teams, or if you want entire chapters dedicated to each team, I'll be waiting for your reviews.


	4. First Mission

**Magnus:** Sorry for taking so long, but I was especting some reviews, time to see how the kids work together, so, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**First mission**

The teams have passed the tests, no more than one week ago (an eternity to Kakashi), and now, they were summoned to the Hokage office, to be assigned to their very first mission, most of the kids were happy at the thought, when the 4 teams where at the office, Naruto started to give the details, "Ok, I have 3 identical missions here, 3 teams will be dispatched to find the 3 descendants of Tora, the devil cat, is an 'easy' mission for a single day, the other team...", before Naruto ended his briefing, Kakashi stormed to the desk, looking desperately for something more suitable for the Wild Cats, he wished for an S-rank mission, but he only was able to grab a C-rank mission before Naruto took away the papers from him, "Kakashi!, what do you think you are doing?, I'm the one who give the missions here!", Naruto yelled at Kakashi, who didn't wanted to return the paper with the C-rank mission, "Come on!, you had a mission like this, remember?, how you begged for something more than a D-rank mission?, this is just (quick read to the paper) a escort mission?, well, is better than catching a cat, they need to be kept busy! (busy away from him, that's it), come on!, I bet you want these 3 days off too!", Naruto was about to tell him to catch the damn cat by himself, but the idea having those days for himself and his wife was too attractive, and Neji and Tenten will be grateful too, "Ok, Kakashi, but hear my words, if any of them get injured, you will be asking for your death!", Kakashi almost made a happy dance, after all, if he wasn't able to even catch one of them, maybe nobody will, "DEAL!, when we'll depart?!", Kakashi asked anxious, "Tomorrow early", Naruto answered, giving him a glare, to prevent further questions.

"HEY!, why they get a C-rank mission, while we have to catch stray cats?!", to the surprise of all, Anko was the one who showed her disapprobation, "You can take the mission, I can take care of your team in payment", Kakashi replied to her, but she yelped in terror at the idea, refusing to take the Hyuga twins and the hyperactive Kintoki, and so, the teams were dispatched.

Team 1 'Catching Do, the black devil cat'

Naraku and Otohime were getting tired, they spotted the cat near the main gate, and have pursued it over all the village, Shao was still fresh, thanks to his early laps around Konoha with his father, however, without the direction of Naraku, he found himself unable to track the cat alone, "Come on friends!, this little pet is not going to beat us!!!", Shao was trying to infuse his teammates some extra energy, they couldn't help but to feel ashamed, they noticed that he wasn't running full speed, to not let them behind, this little pursuit finished at the training grounds, "Huh?, why did it stopped?", Otohime asked, the cat stopped in the middle of a clear area, "Because here is were the Wild Cats play, I guess even the wild animals fear them", Naraku replied, "OK!!, time to catch it!", Shao took the lead and stormed to catch the cat, however, once cornered, the cat fighted back, it wasn't like the cat could beat them, but they had orders to not harm the cat, which made the battle very difficult, in the end Naraku was the one who cached the cat, he threw a cloth over the animal and turned the cloth into a bag, while Shao ended covered in scratches, "Cool!, we cached the cat!, great job Naraku-san!", Shao praised the blind shinobi, his idea was better, because holding that devil cat with the bare hands proved to be 'unhealty', "Awww, but now we must take care of your injuries", Otohime liked to take care of Shao, she even asked Naraku to not heal him for small bruises, to allow her to take care of him, and Shao never resisted to this, after all, his father told him to not say no to the caress of a fine lady, "Ok, let's take this cat to the office of the Hokage, so, we can take a little rest", Naraku took the lead, after all, he was the smartest of the 3, and Shao and Otohime never complained at his command.

Team 2 'Catching Re, the white devil cat'

"Oh, crap!", Asuma shouted, the mission was smooth, they were approaching to the cat without being detected, until Toru steeped on an empty can, which started furious chase, not a long one of course, because the cat ran inside the empty academy (it was weekend), "Ok... any ideas?, I mean, we don't have the key", Asuma was trying to think, and hearing 'wrong' ideas helped him, "What about a pincer?", Oichi asked, making Asuma act dumbfound, "What?, how?", Asuma replied, looking at a smiling duo, he still couldn't understand how Toru allowed Oichi to be always sitting on his shoulders, it was true that he was giant for his age, and she was a chibi, but that didn't was enough excuse, "Well, you can go from the roof while we go from the entrance, and then capture the cat during the pincer", Oichi stated making Asuma look at her with doubtful eyes, "Great plan!, oh, wait!, we DON'T have the key!", Asuma shouted, very, very annoyed, but Oichi only smirked, evilly, too evilly for Asuma to like it, "I never have been on need to use the doors, why to start now?, let's go, Toru-kun, from now on, you don't need them anymore, not while you are with me", Oichi said to Toru, who nodded, smiling at the tenderness of Oichi, once they reached the door to the academy, the door turned pitch black, and they melted on it, making Asuma shudder, "CRAAAAPP!, THEY ARE SCARY!, oh well, I should stick to this plan", with that, he jumped to the roof, using one of the doors that were almost never locked to enter the building, the pincer worked, and they caught the cat, but Asuma was sure that if the cat wasn't white already, he surely will became white, because the darkness jutsu of Oichi just scare all the lives inside the poor animal.

Team 3 'Catching Mi, the grey devil cat'

"DAMN YOU!!!, COME BACK HERE!, YOU STUPID CAT!!!", Kumiko was shouting to the fleeing cat, her teammates were having trouble following her, Amaya was amazed, she was supposed to be the fastest runner, but Kumiko was increasing her speed to inhuman levels, the poor Yuri was left behind, almost at the edge of fainting for the long run, at this point, Kumiko wasn't trying to not harm the cat, in fact, she was trying to kill it now, throwing kunais and shurikens at the poor animal, in their run, they also stomped on almost every stand and every important person, Kumiko was reaching her stamina limit, it was about to be a lost mission, the street will end in the park in a few seconds, when Touma appeared from the corner of the street, the cat, unable to stop, got slammed against the kid, both rolled, as one, at great speed against a tree, impacting their heads against it, the scene was horrible at the eyes of the girls, the kid was down facing motionless below the tree, and the cat was not in sight, "Touma...?", Kumiko asked while getting close, fearing that the hit was too much for her brother, "Is he... dead?", Amaya asked, adding even more horror to the scene, they reached him, just at a few steps, then, suddenly he got up, scaring the girls to a new level, he turned to face them, with the same retarded face of his, the girls stared at him with wide eyes, then he turned his body, showing the cat in his arms, the poor cat was knocked out, the hit was really too much for it, with the same questioning face that he always made, he handed the cat to the girls, Yuri took the cat, while Kumiko gave a short hug to her brother, "Idiot!, you scared me!, now go home before I kill you!", Kumiko sweetly threatened him, and he returned the hug and gave a little kiss on her cheek, before starting to run to his home, "Is he gonna be ok?", Amaya asked concerned, "I don't know, but he not even flinched", Kumiko replied, "He is cute, I hope he is not hurt", Yuri added, and then, they returned to the Hokage office.

Team 4 'Getting ready'

It was nightfall time, Neji Hyuga, the most feared ANBU captain of all the times, was heading to his home in the Uzumaki manor, he was returning from a S-rank mission, only a few dozens of S-rank criminals were slaughtered this time, he wasn't even tired, but he'll be rewarded by the love of his family (and the 'special' attentions from his wife), and so, he reached the door of the huge house, home of two important families, refugee of the deserting Hyugas (yes, Hinata and Neji, who didn't took their place at the Hyuga compound), with a sigh of relief, he opened the door, only to be tackled and pinned to the ground by his son and his daughter, who were extremely hyper for some reason, "Daddy!, daddy!, daddy!, daddy!, daddy!, daddy!, our first mission is C-rank!", the Hyuga twins squeaked in unison, while Tenten looked at them from the door, with an apologetic face, "Sorry Honey, I couldn't stop them, ok my little kitties, go to your room and make sure to pack everything you need, and do it fast to come in time for dinner!", at her command, the twins stormed into the house (yes, the Wild Cats only know how to storm to get to the place they want), Tenten helped Neji to enter the house, while explained the current situation, "Oh!, I see, 3 days for us!, another honey moon!", Neji was really happy, he made a mental note to properly thank the Hokage, and he spotted him with Hinata and their children in a very jumpy mood while Naruto was using the phone, "Hello?, Lee?, hehe, yes, I'm fine thank you, and you?, nice to hear that, well, actually, I have a very big favor to ask, huh?, how did you knew that?, what?, Shikamaru asked the same?, oh!, are you sure is ok?, YAY THANKS!, yes, yes, next time I'll do the same favor to you, after all, Shao and Lin are always welcomed to stay here, yes, tomorrow early, I'll gave you something to entertain the kids, yes, I insist, ok, see ya dude!", Naruto then hang up the phone, and turned to grin to Hinata, his wife, who was jumping up and down with an extremely joyful face, Neji decided to go and hug Tenten, maybe some privacy was enough thanks for the Hokage.

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go, next chapter is for the Wild Cats, see ya next chap!


End file.
